


Hat sandwich

by orphan_account



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Flug tries to experiment with interdimensional travel.Safe to say it does not go as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning there will be both papercrown and paperhat, but we all know what's endgame ^^
> 
> Since this isn't tagged for gore I'll just mention there's a part that's a bit.. ew.  
> *snort* nothing serious I'm just always a wee careful.
> 
> That being said, enjoy!

The metal door closes with a decent bang, a pair of footsteps stomping through and into the room.

Flug groans loudly as his feet carry him to the centre of the room and he all but collapses onto his desk, spreading his torso over its surface while his legs limp down to the floor.

He’s tired. Annoyed. Aggravated. Just completely and totally done with the day.

It had to have, of course, started with Black Hat and a shooting of one of his commercials. Because that's how the best of his days usually go.

They don't film often, opting to do it maybe once a week. Twice if he's extra unlucky. He's mostly present since nobody else in the manor knows how his gadgets and machines work and although he'd be more than happy to explain to his boss how they should be handled and let him have a go at showing them off himself, that's not how it works. No, Black Hat refuses to listen to explanations before the camera is on and when asked why he either hisses or tries to attack him. More often than not, it's both.

By this point, Flug is pretty sure he's in the commercials primarily to make a huge fool out of himself rather than to be there to explain and look smart.  
His boss gets a kick out of it every time.

So, as predicted, that day’s commercial was much less than pleasant.

It had actually started out good and he wasn't beaten half to death or crushed under something in the first five seconds. He had been explaining his new machine, a microwave sized box that opened at the side and had buttons beside the latch.

But, as usual, not more than half a minute into talking, he was shoved away as Black Hat took most of the camera screen for himself. 

“Behold!” He announced, mean grin on his face and hands high up in the air. And as it always is, the demon pushed a button without so much as asking what anything does and Flug paled.

The machine pinged once and Black Hat promptly opened it up, coughing just a little bit as thick fumes spread out from the box.

Next thing he knew, a ball of white fluff the size of a hamster and with a mouth taking up half of its body jumped at him and effectively latched onto Black Hat’s throat, rows and rows of long, thin teeth sinking into it as the thing landed.

The villain screamed, enraged, livid, clawing at the monster that was latched onto him.

Flug got up from his spot on the ground and was about to go help when Black Hat finally managed to shake the thing off and throw it into Flug’s arms.

Together with a huge chunk of what could only be Black Hat himself.

Flug screamed, throwing the horror at 5.0.5 who had been standing behind the camera the whole time, silently trembling.

As it smacked the bear's chest and fell to the floor, it came to. And made a show out of swallowing the gore that had been dangling out of its mouth.

Flug turned around and puked.

You’d think the scene was enough, but after the shock wore off, an enraged demon joined the havoc.

“FLUG YOU IMBECILE WHAT IN HELL IS THAT THING!?  
WHAT DID YOU CREATE???  
GET RID OF IT YOU USELESS WASTE OF AIR!  
NOW!!”

It was accompanied by the villain growing three times his size, switching his voice to that of an ungodly being and letting the room fill up with dozens upon dozens of angry swirling mouths and tentacles.

To top it all off, some of the boss’ acid saliva splattered over his coat, leaving green-rimmed holes randomly over the white garment.

It was a great day indeed.

 

In the end, they never caught the thing.

Black Hat didn't even care.  
He was satisfied with lashing out at Flug and left as soon as his rage depleted, deep frown on his face as he issued a command that the two catch and kill the monster.

He didn't consider that it had already escaped, gone to make trouble somewhere else.

Which did concern the scientist, but after he'd spent an hour looking for it, he realized that it was basically a moving needle in a haystack and he resigned, hoping to everything and anything that the monster wouldn't resurface in the villa.

He'd even went to check up on the boss himself, but as he couldn't find him anywhere, the scientist decided to just go for it and left the house.

 

It was hours later when he returned, stumbling into his lab with a plastic bag in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other, which he put aside the second he came in and felt his feet giving out.

Now, as he lay on the cold slab of metal, Flug wanted nothing more than to just slip into unconsciousness.  
But his accommodation was not very welcoming and he had planned other things, so he willed himself to stand up and collapse onto his chair instead.

He just needed to do minor adjustments and he'd be ready to finally test the concoction he'd been working on for weeks.

So Flug rolled up his sleeves and was in full gear after just a few sips of coffee.

He continued periodically working on the chemical and drinking his caffeine, pulling out something new from the bag every few seconds. 

By the next hour, the last component was added into the mixture and Flug smiled for the first time that day, confidently exclaiming to himself  
‘It’s done. Good job.’

 

As he stood up with the phial, it took him a moment's consideration to not skip in joy with the thing in his hands.  
Instead, he opted to walk carefully, holding it close and with both hands.

A chalk circle stood before him, big enough to accommodate 3 Flugs or a single 5.0.5.

It was drawn on the solid floor with a thin sheet of gunpowder layered on its inside.  
There was a slightly bigger clump of the grey powder in the middle and as Flug locked his eyes onto it, he sighed.

It was definitely not the right time to be doing this. He hadn't taken any safety precautions and nobody was around to help him if something went wrong. Furthermore he'd never tampered with something as risky as he was about to.

And yet, he was fed up, tired, and the bubbling surge of accomplishment still resided in him.  
He wanted to do it, not only to get rid of the trepidation (albeit it was a big part of).

He was really curious.

So he decided. Stilled himself. Took deep breaths.

 

And he tilted the phial.

 

It was satisfying to watch the green ooze falling through the air, racing for the impact.

Flug’s face shifted into a gentle smile, almost motherly in his pride. He was ready for the results.

 

What he wasn't ready for, was what came then.

First, it was a ticklish sensation climbing up his leg, making him tremble and jitter. Then it moved to his back, his neck, his shoulder.

And then he saw it.

The white fluffy monster that had ruined his morning was back.

And it was skittering down his still outstretched hand. 

It all happened way too fast, and before he was able to move his hand, the thing was already on his palm, using it as a jumping board as it chased the falling liquid.

It landed in the pile of gunpowder, a small poof of the grain flying out around it.

It shifted towards Flug, a big wide grin on its face.  
Until it was bathed in a flow of green.

 

Flug felt a loud screech building up in his throat.

And he would release it, if not for the immense and violent force that hit him moments later, flinging him backwards and kicking all of the air out of his lungs.  
His body crashed into the floor as pain spread out all over his back and head.

He got up as quickly as he could manage, gripping his head through the throbbing headache that followed.  
Despite it, he opened his eyes hastily, turning towards the source of the blast.

 

He blinked.

The results were somewhat expected, with the floor cut open where the circle once stood, a poor of white ooze bubbling out and back into itself.

He did expect something more… portal like, though. Either a gaping maw or one of those galaxy patterned circles you'd see in sci-fi. 

But sure, a pool of sludge worked.

 

And then he saw the final detail.

A head, big, square and gray, peeking out of the sludge.  
There was a huge white top hat on it, partially covering a wide blue eye and a monocle.

It spotted him as well, and after a moment of confusion, a huge grin split its face, showing big blocky white teeth.

 

“Oh hi there, Slug!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found out abt the fandom like 4 days ago and got the idea yesterday coz holy heck do i love both paperhat and papercrown.
> 
> If I fuck up the environment or the characters or any shit at all I'd srsly appreciate corrections.
> 
> Other than that, thank you so so much for reading ❤ i will try to update this thing but i can't promise miracles since I'm already working on 5 other things (that may or may not get published) and school starts in like 2 days :> oh joy
> 
> Oh also excuse the cringy title. I'm awful at those :')
> 
> Cya!


	2. Chapter 2

Flug screams.

The second the stranger’s finished those words, his brain goes into overdrive. He’s scampering backwards, chest heaving and head shaking. 

It’s frantic, primal, fear and adrenaline running him backwards into a wall.

The source of his fear tilts his head.   
He knows Slug, which makes him wonder at the other’s actions. Is there something on his face?

Then he hears the ooze foam and bubble faster, balloons of the substance popping every second and as he looks at it, the circle is shrinking in on itself. White Hat pulls himself out, mouth scrunching up at the white residue that clings to his whole body. 

As he straightens, it’s with a swish of a hand that makes the droplets fall of him, seeping into the floor as they land. White Hat smiles in satisfaction, clasping his hands behind his back and turning his gaze towards Slug.

..who has, in turn, wound up on the other side of the room. Plastered onto the wall.

Very strange indeed. Slug would usually have tried to kill him five times by now. 

Worry etches itself onto White hat’s brow. There has to be something wrong.

“Love?” he tries, stepping slowly towards the scientist “Are you okay?”  
He takes a few more steps, head lowered and hands raised up, approaching the other as one would a feral animal. “What did I do?”

His answer comes in the form of a shoe, flying at him at top speed. White Hat dodges it easily. 

“Slug, Sweetie, we can resolve this without violence. Please. Just talk to me.”

“Stay the fuck away from me, that’s how we’ll resolve this!”   
White hat smiles. That’s more like the Slug he knows.

He’s a few meters from the scientist as the other turns around, dashing for a big laser gun that is holstered on a rack.   
Flug’s hand settles against its body, relief flooding him, mixing with a newfound courage as he turns around and-

-and his wrists find themselves in a vice. A stray blast fires off at the ceiling.

He had been too slow. Flug fucked up. He wheezes, whole body shaking in trepidation. 

And his captor just hushes him. He’s drawing out a long, steady flow of ‘shh’.

It makes Flug’s blood boil. The bastard has the audacity to mock him. He’s belittling him, as if he can be forced to submit with hushes like a child or an animal.  
Flug tugs his wrists, trying to pull them out with the weight of his whole body. He’s squirming, struggling against the hold. And yet it doesn’t relent.

So he decides to move onto his feet, using the leverage on his wrists to kick at the other’s legs with both of his.

This, of course, backfires. White Hat uses the opportunity to push Flug into the wall, pinning his wrists by the bag on his head and using his long legs to keep the other’s lower body secure. 

All breath leaves the scientist’s throat. His whole body trembles. 

It takes a few moments of stillness for him to start gasping, pulling in fresh air as he tries to wrap his head around the situation.

When he does, his brow furrows and with a sharp glare he regards the person pinning him, asking “Who are you?” voice full of purpose and defiance.  
Instantly, the grip relents.

“I- Slug come on, I’m White Hat! I’m your partner.. and though you may not admit it, I’m your friend.” Flug is surprised to see this 'White Hat’ now concerned, maybe even mildly offended.

Wait- friend? What kind of nonsense?

“White Hat, who am I?”

“Slug, come on! Just tell me what's going on.”

“No, really. I want to know what you know about me.”

White hat sighs, regarding the other with a pleading expression.   
Flug doesn't answer.

“I mean okay.” he laughs humorlessly. “You're Slug. You're my assistant. You work in the lab under my villa, making inventions both for me and as you love trying to make my life difficult, you tend to make most against me as well.” at this, White Hat smirks, bringing his face closer to Flug’s.   
“Which give me quite a thrill, love. It's nice to have a challenge every once in a while, not get rusty.” 

Flug squirms at the sudden proximity. “W-what is our relationship?”

White Hat hums.   
“What infeed, dear doctor?” His grip tightens and he lines his whole body up to stand flush against the scientist.

“I-I” 

“It is very professional how often you let me pull you close, love. Especially at night.” this time it’s only a whisper, spoken through a wide smirk, centimeters away from Flug’s throat.

Flug gulps.

A hot tongue traces the junction between his neck and shoulder.

“Okay, no! Stop!” Flug’s frantic, his eyes wide. With being trapped under the other’s body, there's no way of escaping except for negotiation. 

Or truth. Truth would work.

So he shouts “I’m not S-Slug!” hoping that it makes the other reconsider.

“Excuse me?” hot breath fans across the wet spot, White Hat not having yet moved off of it.

Flug shivers. “I had b-been experimenting, to be honest. A mixture.” He gulps, trying to soothe his dry throat. “I made a mixture. A concoction. It was supposed to open a portal when in contact with g-gunpowder.”

That devilish smirks returns to White Hat’s lips. “Oh sweetheart. You could have just called for me.”

“No! No- oh god no! I did not want to summon you!”  
At this, White Hat finally retreats, pulling his head back to an almost comfortable distance. A deep frown rests on his face.

“A-ah! But it was a mistake! I-I mean.. I don't- I wanted to make just a p-portal. No anyone i-in it. No. You.”

“Love, what are you saying? You tried opening a portal to anywhere and you wound up summoning me? What's the harm then? Why get petrified?”

“Y-you called me Slug, right?”

White Hat’s face falls, concern washing over it. “Well, how else?”

“I’m Flug, White Hat. Not Slug.”

This time, White Hat is even further away. “Flug?”

“Yes and what I’m assuming is that despite your… matching theme and all the other similarities that you have with my boss, you are not Black Hat either.”

“Who?”

Flug sighs, tapping his head lightly over the wall behind him. “Black Hat is my boss. A villain for who I make… machines, gadgets, plans- anything he needs. And he is obviously not you since for one he wears all black and hates affection.”

“Wait so how- ?”

“Interdimensional travel.”

White Hat’s jaw falls. 

Flug shrugs “Come think of it, it might have something to do with the bastard that jumped into the blast.

“What?”

“N-nothing! Nothing!” Flug flushes, deciding that it would not be a good idea to let anyone know that.

“You made a portal to an alternate dimension where… I have an alternate version?” White Hat practically squeals in delight, eyes lighting up with sparkles.

Flug nods at that, a tiny smile settling on his face.

“Oh Slug-!”   
“Flug.” the scientist interjects.

“O-oh Flug~” White Hat, in turn, continues with more mirth, voice a sing-song. The guy’s bright huge grin is back and Flug is pretty sure he's never seen anyone as happy. “I could kiss you right here right now, my dear!”

Despite the almost pleasant conversation they’d had after he had tried to kill White Hat, Flug does not feel comfortable at the implication.   
He’s about to sheepishly try to persuade the other otherwise when his job is done for him.

Before he's even opened his mouth, the body that had still been leaning onto him was suddenly removed, a flurry of white backing out and literally flying out of the room through the wall opposite the scientist.

As the dust settled a bit and Flug got over the initial surprise, his eyes fall onto the gaping hole in his lab and a smidge of black that follows right through it.

 

'Oh shit’ Flug trembles 'Black Hat.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rrrriddle me dis:  
> Is it better to  
> A sleep  
> B write a chapter literal hours after the previous one coz u got 0 self control
> 
>  
> 
> Mmmmmm times up
> 
> Its 4AM
> 
>  
> 
> Thx for reading ❤ imma go pass out


End file.
